


A Result of Deprivation

by ReiSama_D8



Category: AAA (Band), Jpop
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Difference, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiSama_D8/pseuds/ReiSama_D8
Summary: Takahiro follows his group leader and friend, Naoya, to his room after he worries about him getting home late. He is eventually shocked after catching his friend jerking off. How does Taka feel about this?





	A Result of Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just me practicing writing smut so don't expect this to be a proper fic honestly. Thanks for reading tho.

Naoya arrived home around midnight, waking up Takahiro from his deep slumber. Taka goes downstairs to say hi to Naoya and offer him something to drink as he worries about Naoya's constant stress as of late, to his surprise tho, Naoya rushed to his own bedroom without saying a word. 

"Hmm... Why would Naoya come in so abruptly?" He thought to himself. 

Takahiro considers if he should go check on his friend or if he should just let him sleep. But curiosity Sparks on him, leading Taka to check on Naoya. 

Taka draws closer to Naoya's room, and before he knocks on his leader's door, he sees something through the crack opening that calls his attention. 

Takahiro can see straight to the bed where AAA's own leader is laying down. Naoya is laying down with his pants down, pleasuring himself with a flesh-light he bought. Naoya's eyes are closed as he enjoys the pleasure the toy gives him while teasing an orgasm. 

Taka covers his mouth to hide a gasp. He never imagined seeing his group mate and friend doing this. Part of him wants to look away, but the other part wants to stay there and look at his leader masturbating his long dick. 

Lost in his thoughts, Taka trips over accidentally pushing Naoya's door open. The interruption shocks Naoya and leads him to an abrupt stop. The older member quickly hides the flesh-light and buckles his pants, quickly putting them on again. 

"Umm... Who is there?" Said Naoya quite nervous. He knows he has been caught. 

Takahiro knows he has no option but stand up to Naoya 

"Hey, It's me Nao... I realized you came home and I just wanted to check in and say hi" Said Taka nervously avoiding eye contact. 

"Oh that's ok Nishi... I was just kind of tired and decided to go straight to bed" Naoya lies trying to convince himself that his younger friend didn't see the full solo show. 

Naoya quickly examines his friend from top to bottom realizing a bulge in Taka's pants. 

"So he actually was watching Huh?" Thought Naoya realizing the growing boner. 

"Oh if you are tired I can just leave you know" Takahiro turns around and before he leaves through the door Naoya's words stop the younger member in a smug tone. 

"So were you enjoying the show?"

Taka freezes in place, shocked by the change in the air. He then realizes his own boner in his pants.

Naoya stands up from bed and walks towards Taka. He then closes and locks the door before hugging Taka from behind. 

He chuckles, "You are so cute Nishi, trying to hide your lust from Urapapa" 

Part of Takahiro is telling him to run away to his room, but the other part is telling him to stay in here. They both are sex deprived with their singer careers on the way. A one night stand shouldn't be too bad. 

Takahiro decides to let lust to guide him as he turns around and kisses Naoya deeply. Their tongues clashing with each other as Naoya's soothing lips meet with Taka's sweet ones. 

Naoya smiles and throws Takahiro on the bed. Taka's senses start to really kick in, as he smells the manly musk of Naoya's room. He gasps when the older member pulls the younger's pants off hungrily, displaying a hard dick. 

"Hey I'm sorry my dick isn't quite as big... But I can't control it" Said Taka blushing trying to cover his small member with both hands. 

"Oh it's not that, I just think it's cute" replied Naoya smiling nicely at Taka.

"How about if I show you what a grown man's cock really looks like" 

Naoya pulls down his pants showing off his huge boner inside of his white supreme boxers. The large size of the boner impress Nishi and the smaller member's mouth drops by looking at it. 

"Come on, I know you want it..." Said Naoya drawing his hips closer to Taka. 

The younger member looks at Naoya's dick closer before licking it through the cloth. The action sends shivers up through Naoya. 

"Won't you pull it out?" Said Naoya in an annoyed tone. 

"Haha, yeah sorry Urapapa" Replied Taka, teasingly as he pulled down Naoya's underwear leaving both men completely naked. 

Takahiro slowly licks the head before proceeding further and licking the whole shaft all the way down to his low balls. He then sucks each of Naoya's balls, receiving a low moan from Naoya back. 

The younger member then licks all the way up to the head to then start to slowly suck the member off. He starts by going up and down on Naoya's first few inches, and slowly proceeds down further pleasuring his leader more and more. 

"Ahh... Nishi you are good at this"

Nishi replies to the compliment by going down deeper into Naoya, almost swallowing his leader's dick. 

Naoya feels his seed coming from deep within and decides to grab Taka's head down as he shoves all of the 6.5 inches down the younger member's throat. 

"I'm cumming Nishi..." Yelled Naoya in ecstasy, buckling his hips into Taka's mouth, as he gags for air. 

Naoya fully cream pies Takahiro all over the face. He shoots most of his load inside of the latter's mouth. 

Takahiro tries to lick it all off Naoya's cum from his hands as he wipes it from his face. 

Naoya is filled with happiness and ecstasy from the picture he has upon his eyes of his young band mate covered in his cum, licking it all off. 

"Turn around" Ordered Naoya. 

"Hmm... You are going for more huh?" Responded Taka with a hint of lust in his voice.

"I haven't had sex in years, I'm ready for this!" 

Takahiro chuckled and obeyed showing his cute bubble but to his leader. 

Naoya grabs some lube from his drawers and pours some down on his large member. He then proceeds to spread Nishi's ass checks and pours some more lube on Taka's pink hairless pucker. The older member chuckles as the cold lube against Takahiro's ass sends shivers up his spine as Naoya starts to expand his hole with two fingers. He may have a tiny dick in front, but nobody can resist to such a perfect ass. 

"Please put it in Urapapa" 

Hearing Taka say such a lewd thing with his signature nickname fill Naoya with pure ecstasy. He can't resist to such a hot request so he slowly starts shoving his cock inside Takahiro. 

"Gyah Ura... Papa it feels so full"

"And I'm not even halfway in yet" 

Naoya keeps on going in and out keeping a rhythmic motion with his hips as he keeps on going inside. Nishi squirms from the pleasure he receives, shaking his ass simultaneously. 

"Damn Nishi, you are so fucking tight"

Naoya reaches for his colleague's penis in the midst of fucking. The action causes Taka to moan due to the pleasure he is feeling in his anterior and posterior. Naoya keeps on fucking Nishi speeding up the pace and obtaining moans from the latter in return. Sex seems to just take all of their worries over music, photo albums, and live preparations away from them. They have not felt this relaxed in a while.

"Nao!!! I'm close!" 

With that warning, Naoya thrusts harshly into Taka, receiving a loud moan back from Nishi. The sound of Taka's voice and the feeling of his dick inside of Taka's tight hole push Naoya to the edge as he quickly pulls out of Nishi and cums all over the younger member's back. At the same time, Nishi cums in Naoya's hand moaning as he reaches his climax. 

"That was amazing" Moaned Nishi happily after Naoya reached his climax.

Naoya chuckles in reply looking at his left hand covered in his friend's cum.

"You really came a lot" Said Naoya as he licks of some of Taka's cum off his fingers.

"Its so sweet, how about you have a try..." Moaned Naoya with a chuckle as Nishi licks his own cum of the former's hand in response.

Takahiro chuckles and hugs Naoya as a thank you for this moment.

"How about we clean up now" Said the older member standing up and grabbing a towel from his closet.

Once they are both cleaned up, Taka hugs Naoya and lays naked in Nao's bed. The sight of this making Naoya smile at Nishi and leaning down to kiss him sweetly. They both then slowly start to drift asleep, while entrapped in each other's loving embrace.

"Thank you for giving me this chance Nishi..."


End file.
